Encontro de almas
by angelaneahwalker
Summary: Harry é raptado do labirínto juntamente com cedric...Harry encontra Voldemort e algo de inesperado acontece...slash


**AVISO**

Nada me pertence! É fanfiction….o nome diz tudo….

É inopropriado para menores de 17….depois não se venham queixar….eu avisei,como tal, não será da minha responsabilidade se um menor for apanhado a ler…

Trata-se de uma relação homosexual,ou seja, entre dois individuos do mesmo sexo,neste caso sendo homens….está avisado,se proseguir com a sua leitura não se venha queixar depois…eu avisei! Portanto,não será da minha responsabilidade se a sua sensibilidade ficar ofendida…temos pena! Ou não!

Encontro de almas

Harry Potter, também conhecido por O-Rapaz-Que-Sobreviveu, era perseguido pela má sorte. A prova disso, era em particular, a malfada razão pela qual era conhecido por aquele nome ridículo,que pouco tinha haver com a sua habilidade mágica,mas sim com o sacrifício de amor de uma mãe pelo seu filho. Mas longe era, de ser a única,ou a melhor prova da sua má sina.

A sua vida com os Dursleys,era uma das piores, ainda assim, não a pior. Era um bocado dificil de decidir qual era a número 1,sendo todas elas, matérial para o pior pesadelo de um feiticeiro. Cães gigantes de três cabeças, plantas assassinas,chaves encantadas para matar intrusos, tabuleiros gigantes de xadrez com intensão de te mandar para outro mundo, poções venesosas,paredes de fogo,trolls,feiticeiros negros terrivelmente poderosos com um enorme talento para guardar rancor e completamente focados em te matar! E isto só no seu primeiro ano escolar! Agora,se contarmos com o segundo,terceiro e quarto ano,que ainda estava para acabar e já se estava a revelar o pior deles todos….talvez tirando serpentes gigantes que matam com o olhar,se bem que um dragão não seja grande melhoria…

Bem, resumindo e concluindo, Harry Potter tinha um problema sério com o Destino!

Agora voltando á razão pela qual,Harry acreditava que tinha todo o direito de apresentar queixas contra a Senhora Do Destino. Particularmente,devido ao sítio e situação em que se encontrava de momento.

Ora, esta situação tivera ocorrência,devido a uma armadilha muito bem planeada pelo o infame Lord Voldemort. O seu mais mortal inimigo. Embora, Harry não conseguisse afastar o pensamento, que a parte de inimigo mortal ser unilateral,sendo só de parte do feiticeiro negro. Ele, certamente não via o senhor das trevas como o seu mais terrivel inimigo. O acne sim! O acne era mesmo terrivel! Oh,o pavor!Felizmente a magia resolvia quase tudo…a ideia de andar com a sua face pálida e de pele macia, repleta de acne,fazia Harry se querer lançar da torre mais alta de Hogwarts.

Harry,precisava mesmo de se concentrar na sua actual situação, pois esta era bem deprimente. As suas roupas de marca estavam completamente arruinadas e tinha partido uma das suas unhas na mão direita. O ritual para a qual fora forçosamente convidado,deixava muito a desejar. O anfitrião fora rude para o convidado inesperado,acabando com a sua vida, o rato fora tremendamente desconsiderado em relação ao seu conforto,pois atara Harry demasiado á lápide de um morto qualquer…enfim…até o cemitério era de má qualidade…Não condizia nada com a sua aparência.

Desde de que fora submetido á presença acolhedora de cem dementors, Harry, começara a sentir-se diferente. A principio as mudanças eram poucas e subtis,portanto Harry nem dera conta…mas com o passar dos meses, a diferenças começavam a ser demasiadas para passarem indeferentes ao rapaz.

Em primeiro,apareceu uma preocupação inesperada pela sua aparência. Depois veio as mudanças físicas. Ficara mais esbelto. Perdera o andar desejeitado e ganhou graça felina. O rosto ficou mais definido, os traços mais delicados, os lábios tornaram-se vermelhos como morangos,as pestanas tão longas, que causavam inveja ao sexo feminino. Embora,fosse evidente que era um rosto masculino,havia uma delicadeza e uma beleza sobrenaturais na sua nova aparencia.

Mas, o mais marcante fora a atracção que gerava entre ambos os sexos. Os alunos de Hogwarts,andavam constatemente a lançar-lhe olhares enlevados,semelhantes ao que lançavam as veelas. Muitas vezes, surpreendera um olhar admirado de Fleur.

Wormtail, aproximou-se de Harry e com um objecto afiado,que deixara Harry horrorizado, pois tinha a certeza que aquilo ia marcar, e cortou o braço de Harry. Retirou um pouco de sangue e proseguiu com o ritual para rivivar o seu senhor.

A ideia de morrer com aquelas roupas,fez Harry quere chorar. Soubesse ele,que ia ser assissinado hoje, teria trazido roupas melhores.

Então, o grande papão emergiu do caldeirão,triunfante.

Feio como um dementor e olhos como um vampiro.

O sentido de estilo de Harry ficou ofendido.

Olharam-se,surpreendidos. Algo clicou bem no fundo de Harry. E pela expressão de Voldy, o mesmo se sucedera a ele.

Almas gemeas.

Voldy era a sua outra metade.

_"Tu,realmente,tens de te veres livre dessa aparencia….senão, hei de ser virgem até á minha morte!-diz Harry a Voldemort, que fica com um ar pensativo.

_ "Temos um acordo! Desde de que vistas as roupas que eu te arrajar quando tivermos com intensões de fornicar.-responde-lhe o mais negro dos feiticeiros.

_"Não me parece mal!"-decide Harry.

E então, foram os dois juntinhos para a mansão Riddle,esquecendo-se de Wormtail, que morreu de perda de sangue.

Já na cama,os dois,sem demoras e comtemplações, Voldemort baniu as roupas de ambos e serviu-se do banquete á sua disposição. Mordeu e lambeu cada pedaçinho de pele existente no corpo jovem de Harry. Ergueu-se uns centimetros para admirar o seu trabalho. A pele corada do jovem feiticeiro brilhava de suor e de saliva. Os mamilos estavam húmidos e erectos,suplicando atenção. Com uma fome no olhar,Voldmort,abriu as pernas de Harry e pôs uma almofada debaixo do rabo do rapaz. Baixou a cara até rabo e com as mãos afastou as nágedas. Aproximou-se do rego, e lentamente, introduziu a lingua no buraco. Lambeu,chopou e fornicou com lingua,enquanto Harry miava e gemia com o prazer que Voldemort lhe dava.

Quase já a vir-se, Voldemort parou. Ergueu-se e alinhou o pénis ao rego. Os olhos de ambos encontraram-se,flamejantes de desejo. Voldemort penetrou fundo,enterrando-se dentro de Harry. Voldemort soltou um gemido de prazer e Harry um de dor misturado com prazer. O jovem arqueou as costas,empurrando Voldemort para mais fundo dentro de si. O ritmo das estocadas, começou lento, mas o prazer era tão forte, que Voldmort perdeu o controlo e fodeu o rapaz rápido e duro,com um vigor que fez a cama estremecer com extrema violência. Algures entre as brutas estocadas, Voldemort tocou naquele ponto de prazer dentro de Harry,que fez o jovem gemer e responder com completo abandono à brutalidade do seu sexo.

Vieram-se os dois ao mesmo tempo, o orgasmo tão intenso, que gritaram a plenos pulmões. Um brilho dourado envolveu-os aos dois,e um sentimento de completação ganhou redeas e encheu a alma dos amantes até ao amago.

E assim,viveram felizes para sempre,ou algo do género…

Fim

Nota: escrevi porque estava aborrecida….o que é que acham? Será que devia fazer uma versão mais séria e longa? Digam qualquer coisa…


End file.
